


Phantom Hourglass

by calangkoh



Series: phantom hourglass novelization [1]
Category: Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, My Magnum Opus, Novelization, first chapter, jk i replayed the game and despite certain flaws its as amazing and fun as it was when i was 9, second chapter, this game isnt great but ive always loved it and the characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calangkoh/pseuds/calangkoh
Summary: The Ghost Ship rumored to whisk sailors away in its fog never to be seen again has been the talk of the locals. Tetra wanted to seek it out for treasure, but Link didn’t need another adventure revolved around defeating evil. When Tetra is taken, though, he’ll do anything to get her back.(note: character driven novelization with some slight plot reworking and incorporation of the manga plotline. after this work will be snippets and one shots that occur throughout the canon story)





	Phantom Hourglass

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve written and rewritten this chapter, along with the final chapter, over and over for years, so I figured I’d post it since I’m finally happy with where I decided to go with it.

If Link had a rupee for every ghost ship he had come across in his life, he’d...well, he’d at least be able to buy a postage stamp for those two rupees, but that was still two rupees more than anyone should’ve had for the amount of times they’d come across a ghost ship. 

At the town they had visited two days ago, the mention of a ghost ship, which periodically appeared and sometimes took sailors with it when it disappeared, had sent Link thundering off with a stream of nopes. Since then, he and the rest of the pirate crew (if you could call a group of recently-peaceful sailors ‘pirates’) had been searching (if you could call sailing around aimlessly ‘searching’) to see this infamous magic act. Of course, this time was spent by Link pouting. Tetra, the young captain of the not-pirate pirate crew, was a little insensitive about the situation: “What’s the big deal, anyway? Ghost ships are always tricks of the light misinterpreted by drunk or tired sailors. Even if I did buy this whole ghost ship thing, I know you would have no qualms about it. You’ve dealt with scary shit before, haven’t you?” 

What Tetra failed to realize was that just because Link could very much handle himself and was, yes, very courageous and adventurous, did not mean he enjoyed being scared and given nightmares about a redead’s paralyzing scream and strangling grasp, or the weakening and suffocating fog that left him helpless, or the invasive and mind-stabbing feeling of a poe possessing you until you’ve run into a wall enough times for it to get a good laugh and for you to get a bad, lasting migraine. Fighting monsters, exploring dungeons and caves, solving puzzles, and finding things afterwards was rewarding and fun, but ghosts and death and spookiness were not. Evil was not. Once fight evil once, you don’t need to do it again.

Currently, the crew absent-mindedly kept their eyes out for any sign of what could be perceived as paranormal activity. Niko had been chatting with Link until the latter dozed off on the railing. Niko wasn’t offended since the kid never slept through the night due to restlessness, and was inclined to dozing off at random times. 

“Oh no oh no oh no. You better wake up, Swabbie. The captain looks mad,” said Niko. 

“LINK!” She shouted from the other side of the ship before storming over, Niko trying to wiggle as far away from the situation as possible.

Link stretched his arms out and faced Tetra.

“You’re still half-asleep, aren’t you?” she said.

Link just groaned in response. 

Tetra inhaled sharply, then ran her fingers through her hair with an exasperated sigh. 

“You’ve been pouting for way too long now. What’s up with you?”

The tone was accusatory, but as always, Link could see the genuine concern bubbling underneath the exterior. She was worried, but talking about feelings with Tetra never got anyone anywhere. She’d just roll her eyes, get flustered and yell, or actually attempt to be reassuring but come off awkward and so uncomfortable that she’d need reassuring. 

“I’m tired. Doing absolutely nothing is exhausting.”

Tetra scoffed, but she smiled a little too, so that made Link feel a little better. Her stance relaxed.

“I’m thinking of calling it quits on this whole thing. I thought maybe there was a group of pirates trying to scare people, but now I’m starting to think not even they exist. It was probably some stupid local legend. I think we should move--”

“Good idea!”

She rolled her eyes. “You weren’t actually scared, were you?”

Link stiffened. “No! I wasn’t scared! I just prefer not to walk willingly into Death’s backyard.”

“I would not have guessed you would be the one to say that. But like I said, just troublemaking pirates, or a trick of the light like most ghost ship legends are based off of.”

“Who have learned how to make their ship disappear and take people with it?”

A bit of doubt flashed across Tetra’s face, but being the stubborn girl she was, it went away as quickly as it had come and she replied with a dismissive pffft. 

The air got colder.

—

Despite the sun shining high in the sky with not a single cloud obstructing its view, when the Ghost Ship stalked onto the scene, “spooky” wasn’t strong enough a word to describe it.

Thick, white fog had rolled in following the twenty degree drop in temperature. Distressed voices of the crew were muffled by the dense air.

“Ugh! Are you serious? Zuko!” Tetra yelled to the crow’s nest.

“There’s a ship coming our way, Miss! Portside!”

Link looked out into the waters, body hanging half over the railing. Despite the dense fog, the shadow and faint blue glow of the aforementioned ship was visible. However, it appeared as if it were being projected on top of the fog, like a pictograph show. The rank smell of death with a thin hint of fruity sweetness, like someone had tried to cover up a foul stench with perfume but failed, made the approaching ship’s presence further known by the crew. 

When the smell hit, Link nearly gasped as he snapped his hands over his nose. Through squinted eyes, he could make out the details of the ship. It was much bigger than their pirate ship, like it was meant for passengers. Though it must’ve been a rich, mahogany brown at one point, it was at this point a moldy blue-green. Any windows on the ship looked as though they had been frosted over with inky blackness instead of ice, but a faint blue glow shone in the centers. The masts, which bore tattered sails waving in the wind like strips of a flag rather than a sail, were pointed like giant spears, and blue lights resembling flames flickered on the tips. Golden decorations adorned the sides.

Link felt a strange pulling sensation, like there were tiny wire strings hooked into his body and someone was tugging them erratically. Uncomfortable, to say the least.

"I-i-it's the Ghost Ship!" Niko shouted before ducking for cover. 

"Don't be a child, Niko," Tetra sighed. 

"Tetra, wait. Something feels off," Link managed to say through his sudden nausea. Did anyone else feel the world spinning? 

Tetra glared at him.

The crew gathered on deck, except for Zuko, whose telescope was locked on the ship.

"Zuko! What do you see?" Gonzo called.

"The deck is covered in fog! I can't see anything!" He reported.

Silence hung in the air, and the fog thickened. Link could now only see the silhouettes of his shipmates. 

They heard a creaking, then a loud clap as the walkway from the strange ship hit their deck. It wanted them to come aboard.

"I'm gonna go check it out. Like I said: probably some troublemaking pirates with a load of treasure on board. Anyways I just wanna see," Tetra announced.

"Wait! Don't go!" Link cried. “Just wait for me to get my sword and I’ll come with you.”

“I don’t need you to come with me. This will be nothing.”

Pleas from the crew went ignored as Tetra placed one foot on the board, then walked up the walkway into the mist. The board rose from their ship and vanished almost immediately.

The crew waited in silence for a few seconds. Then Tetra's screams resonated from every angle.

The crew gasped. Zuko let his telescope slowly drop to his side. Niko whimpered.

The ship started to move, leaving theirs paralyzed in the unmoving ocean waters. 

Link climbed onto the railing and launched himself across the gap between ships. He grasped the other ship's edge, dangling over the side. His ship quickly disappeared in the fog, along with the voices of the crew. The rotted wood began to crumble underneath his fingers, and he tried to grab something else to hoist himself up. The wood snapped and Link plummeted into the ocean. He felt himself get tossed around a bit, then tried to swim to the surface.

But he found himself disoriented. Link felt like he was in a whirlpool going a hundred miles an hour. He instinctively opened his mouth for air, but sucked in a gulp of water. His vision blurred, and the last thing he saw was a tunnel of swirling darkness, and hearing Tetra's voice call for help. 

\---

There was sand in every possible part of Link’s body and it was not helpful to the crusty feeling of dried salt water on his skin, especially around his eyes. Combined with the exhaustion in his muscles and blinding sunlight burning through his eyelids, the last thing he wanted to do was wake up. Unfortunately, the voice calling out to him, becoming closer and clearer, had other ideas.

"Hey! Wake up! Oh, please wake up!"

Link squinted his eyes and brought the heels of his hands to them, hoping to rub away the tiredness he felt. When he finally opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the source of the voice: a glittery white orb with wings, a fairy. He went through the process of sitting up, starting with perching on his elbows and graduating to sitting upright in a criss-cross. When he was fully awake, the fairy spoke excitedly.

"There you go! You’re awake now, right? Are you hurt? My name’s Ciela. Who are you?”

She perched on his knee.

"I'm..." Link began. But he trailed off and rubbed his head. Where was his ship? Where was...? 

“Tetra!" He jumped to his feet.

“Tetra’s your name?”

“N-no! That’s my friend. My friend got taken by some creepy ship!" Link exclaimed. "I heard her scream. She's in trouble."

"The Ghost Ship?!"

Link looked at her questioning. The fairy elaborated.

"The Ghost Ship has a reputation around here. Actually, some guy came by this morning asking about it!”

"And...where is here?”

"Oh! You're on Mercay Island right now! In the Ocean King's Realm. Are you from these parts?”

"No. I'm from the Great Sea,” Link replied.

"Oh. I don't know where that is. But listen, my grandpa can help you! His house is right over there! Follow me!" Ciela enthused. She bounced in the air then zoomed away towards a small hut inland. She quickly came back.

"Wait, what's your name?"

Link forced a smile despite his distress. "Link."

"Okay, Link! Follow me!" 

Ciela took off, forcing him to run after her through the yards of scattered huts. Like Outset Island, his birthplace, the island had a low coast where circular houses with straw roofs lay beneath cliffs, and then a steep incline up a mountain. Though compared to Outset, this island was much bigger and busier. The beach he ran across fronted a quiet little neighborhood, but the short stone bridge crossing a waterfall to Link’s right led to a bustling town with cobblestone pathways. Ciela led him towards the bridge, then took a sharp turn towards a hut right against the base of one of the cliffs. 

By a stone fireplace sat an old man with a bushy gray beard and eyebrows, sitting in a rocking chair. He was very petite, shorter than Link. Using the tall, red clay staff in his hand for support, he slowly rose from his seat and made his way toward the center of the room, which was decorated with sea shells, charts, and bottles of sand. His staff had a top that was designed in the shape of a conch shell, and most of his weight was beared by it. Mostly hidden under thick hair, black beady eyes sparkled with warmth and a hint of mischief. 

Ciela motioned to the man and flew to his side. As Link approached, the man stood more upright and opened his arms in a grand way. As he spoke, his head nodded with a surprisingly energetic bounce and his already small eyes crinkled into little creases where just a small glimmer was visible. Despite the old man’s feeble appearance, his demeanor was both strong and youthful.

“Welcome to my home, traveller. I am Oshus.”

Link bowed awkwardly with the urgency of the situation making any politeness seem pointless.

“Uh, thank you, sir. My name is Link and Ciela told me you could help me.”

Ciela piped in, “Link’s friend got taken by the Ghost Ship, Grandpa! He wants to save her.”

The old man nodded and looked at the floor in thought. Finally he met Link's eyes.

"I understand you want to pursue it, but you must not.” The clank of clay on a stone floor sounded as Oshus emphasized his point with his staff. “No matter how far you've travelled, I'm afraid you've never met anything quite like the Ghost Ship that has haunted this region for years."

Link let out a frustrated sigh. He wasn’t a fan of ghostly things, yes, but if this man was going to tell him he couldn’t handle it, then he had another thing coming.

"I’ve handled worse things. This isn’t even my first ghost ship,” Link said with a glimmer of pride, and annoyance (if he was due for another adventure it could have at least been a tiny bit more original). 

Oshus raised an eyebrow. Link couldn't tell if his expression was in shock or amusement. 

"You'll do anything to save your friend?"

Link tried not to roll his eyes and nodded. Of course he would. He didn’t need to be asked such a dumb question...for the second time in his life.

"Young man, the Ghost Ship has been haunting this ocean for years, kidnapping people for them to never be heard from again. It's evil. You really want to find it? It may be possible that your friend is already gone."

Link's face flushed. Not only did he feel insulted that this man seemed as though he was trying to talk him out of saving Tetra, he was also getting impatient. "She's not dead. It takes way more than some dumb ghost ship to kill her. I'll find her! And respectfully, sir, I’ll do it with or without your help." 

Oshus studied him for a moment. 

"Young people," he grumbled and shook his head. “Well, a man named Linebeck came by earlier asking for information about the Ghost Ship. He is pursuing it as well. If you find him, maybe he'll let you aboard his ship and you can find it together."

Ciela scoffed, "I doubt that jerk would care to help Link."

Oshus looked up at her. "I admit he isn't the most pleasant traveller to come by," he paused as if considering something, "Ciela, why don't you help Link find him?"

"Of course, Grandpa!" She circled around Link a few times then zoomed out the door.

Link gave an inquisitive stare. 

“Grandpa?”

“That’s Oshus to you,” he snapped. 

“Yes, sir! Thank you so much,” Link forced another quick bow before scurrying out the door.

\---

Ciela led Link across the bridge into town. It was obviously a trade and travelling influenced town. The docks seemed meant for cargo and passenger ships rather than fishing boats. There were many huts similar to Oshus', along with a bar, multiple trading posts, and quite a few inns.

They made their way through the crowded pathway to the docks. Between the large ships was a smaller boat. A sailor stood by it, staring at it. 

"Is that Linebeck?" Link asked, feeling as though the man was important.

"No," Ciela responded simply.

Link approached the man, anyway. 

"Look at this beauty," he remarked. Link followed his gaze to the boat. He could see what he meant. The wood and paint was impeccable, the railings perfect, the bridge big and shapely. The whole boat was inspiring in its appearance, and seemed to have quality that matched it. It seemed to be made out of the finest materials, and engineered in the most strategic way. It didn’t even have any sails, just water wheels.

"Whose boat is it?" Link asked the man. 

"It belongs to some man who was asking about the Ghost Ship. I saw him last at the bar.”

“Linebeck, right?” Ciela confirmed.

“Yes! That’s his name. I should’ve remembered it with how much he announced it,” the man rolled his eyes. Link quietly patted himself on the back for his uncanny ability to know just who to talk to in order to progress.

Ciela bounced in the air some more, then without warning flew through the crowds towards the bar they had passed on the way.

Link caught up with her and they entered the building. It was mostly empty, being the middle of the day, but a bartender was cleaning dishes as he conversed with an old man.

Link approached them.

"Say, aren't you a little young to be in a bar, kid?" The bartender laughed.

Link ignored him and sat in the stool next to the old man.

"I’ll be out in just a minute. Was a man named Linebeck here earlier?"

The bartender laughed again, "Yeah. Pretty eccentric guy. He was asking about the Ghost Ship and then said he was going to the Temple of the Ocean King."

The old man grumbled, “These younger generations have no respect. Or fear, apparently.”

“What’s this temple all about?” asked Link.

The old man looked Link up and down, probably put off by his vaguely pirate outfit: a blue t-shirt with sewn patches, a belt, baggy pants, and high boots. Overall, Link’s outfit was raggedy and screamed “troublemaker.”

“The temple was a place of worship for the Ocean King when I was young. Ever since the Ghost Ship’s first appearance about a decade ago, it has been cursed. No one ever comes out. I always believed it was punishment for all the thieves that try and search for treasure.”

"Where is it?" 

"You're not thinking of going there, are you?" The bartender asked.

Link shook his head as innocently as he could.

The old man responded cautiously, "It's on the island north of here. Up the hill."

Link jumped off of his chair and started to leave. The old man called after him.

"Boy, don’t do anything stupid!”

Link looked back and nodded. He gave a quick thanks and ran back outside.

"Ciela, where can I get a sword?"

Ciela seemed stunned. "A sword?! You're not serious?"

"You heard the guy! It’s dangerous. I need a weapon."

She caught the hardened glare in Link’s eye and was quiet for a few moments.

"There are some weapons in Grandpa's storage space."

"Does he use them?" Link asked, genuinely confused as to why an old man would keep them.

Ciela seemed uncomfortable. "No," she finally muttered. "I...guess you can borrow something."

They made their way back to Oshus' hut. Ciela led him behind it to a small cave in the cliff. It was simple enough to grab a sword and shield from the small collection of weapons. There wasn't anything too fancy, so Link made due with a slightly too dull blade with a splintery handle. All that mattered was its function for now, and it met requirements. 

They quickly snuck back out. They scaled the small mountain, not running into any major threats, at least to Link. Ciela was freaked out by the first monster she saw. But Link struck down the red chuchus with no hesitation. Ciela was pleasantly surprised, albeit slightly disturbed by Link's experience with a sword.

"You sure like swinging that sword around. You seem pretty good at it, too,” Ciela said.

Link thought as he leisurely cut through some bushes in his way. He sensed her discomfort.

"Um...thanks. Yeah I’ve been learning swordplay since I could walk. My neighbor, Orca taught me,” he smiled at the memories of the people on Outset who all took part in raising him in different ways. Then he frowned. At the moment it made him sad to think about them. He realized he had no idea where his ship was or where he was and he might never find his way back to Outset. 

Link cleared his throat to fill the awkward silence as Ciela looked back at their progress up the mountain. “So…is Oshus really your grandpa? I mean how would that even work?” He said with a laugh.

“No, he’s not. He found me on the beach a long time ago. I didn’t know where I came from. So he took me in.”

“Woah, really? You can’t remember anything?” 

“Other than my name? No. But I’m not too sad, I guess. I have him and a home so...” she droned. 

“Does it not feel like enough?” Link questioned.

“No, no! It’s enough! I’m lucky to have Grandpa and to live on this island,” she seemed as though she was going to say more, but changed her mind.

“It’s okay to want more, though. Doesn’t mean you don’t love and appreciate what you have, you know? Just...be careful what you wish for, too.” 

Ciela made a small sound in agreement.

They finally made it to the top. The mountain was a small one; the houses were still clearly visible. The Temple of the Ocean King wasn't that impressive. Though the ancient stone architecture was intricate and beautiful, the overall building was small. It couldn't have been bigger than the pirates' ship. 

Link ran through the stone archway with purpose. Ciela was more hesitant, but she still seemed excited to see the inside.

The interior consisted of an upper level where there was an altar. Stairs led to it on both sides. The lower level was a simple walkway towards a large archway. It led into darkness. Based on the size of the temple, it should just be a backdoor to return outside, but then they would’ve seen sunlight.

Ciela yelped and perched herself on Link's shoulder. 

"Link! Look!"

Link looked at the floor and saw a pile of skeletons. Unfazed, he reached a finger out to the fairy and reassured her.

"It's okay. Just bones."

The statement was contradicted when a blue flame appeared over one of the skulls. Link raised his sword.

"Be careful," a voice emanated from the flame, "I am the cursed soul of a fallen adventurer. Turn back if you do not wish to suffer the same fate."

"You poor thing!" Ciela lamented. 

"Did Linebeck pass through here?" Link asked.

The flame answered, “A man went into the temple and hasn't emerged. He ran from us before we could warn him."

Link nodded a thanks and continued to the back of the temple. 

The archways did not lead to the outside of the temple like they should’ve, but rather, they led to another large room. 

The back room wasn’t nearly as architectured as the entrance. It just seemed very cave-like, except for the blue stone walls that seemed to once have been sculpted beautifully, but were now dulled. Otherwise, the floors were just dirt pathways, and the ceiling was nonexistent, just walls fading into blackness. There were patches of shimmering purple tiles that peaked through layers of dirt at certain spots, and the area right through the door was completely clean of the dusty, loose ground. 

“HEY! KID!” 

Link followed the echoing voice to the center of the room where another large patch of the tile was uncovered by the dirt. Behind large spikes, a man was gesturing wildly. Link looked to Ciela for confirmation on his identity.

Ciela sighed, “Yup, that’s Linebeck. What’s he freaking out about?” She flew across the room and over the spikes to reach him. “Hmm, yeah, looks like you’re trapped. You okay?” 

“Oh gods, you’re the ball of fluff from earlier. Well, your concern for my safety flatters me, but I don’t think a flying glitter bug is going to get me out of here. Hey, kid!”

Link took a step forward.

“WAIT! Stay on the tile! Listen, I got myself into a real pickle. I got all the way to the back of the room and got a key with no problems until I got trapped by these spikes when I tried to get to that door right there. And wouldn’t you believe it? I twisted my ankle! So even though jumping these spikes would be no hassle for someone like me, it’s just not a possibility with the amount of pain I’m in.”

Ciela flew back to Link. 

“He sure talks a lot,” she whispered.

“Don’t worry, Mr. Linebeck, I’m sure there’s a switch around here or something. I’ll get you free no problem!” said Link.

He tried to take another step but was once again stopped.

“Wait! Alright, alright, I accept your help, but watch it! As soon as you step on the dirt, that murky fog you see everywhere? Yeah, that’ll suffocate you. So, uh, take a deep breath and stay on the tile that isn’t covered. Don’t die, kid.”

“Thanks for your encouragement!” Ciela snapped. Link chuckled at her reaction and took a breath. 

Link looked around the room. He'd just have to run from one to the other. In the corner of the room, next to the locked door Linebeck pointed out, was a switch. He mentally mapped out his steps. He'd go to the area to the left, then right, then make a break to the area where the switch was waiting. 

The problem was, as soon as he stepped off the purple tile, his whole body felt heavier. Just lifting one of his legs took a lot of effort. This made holding his breath more of a challenge. One slip up was enough for him to learn his lesson. He instinctively took a breath on his long stretch to the switch and broke out in a coughing fit. Gasping in more air just fueled more coughing in reaction to the burning in his lungs.

“HEY KID, WHAT DID I SAY?!” Linebeck’s voice called out. 

Ciela’s tiny body pushed Link into the safe zone, where he let the fire in his chest settle, appreciating the much friendlier cold and damp musk. He hit the switch, a big purple orb, with his sword. It vibrated and a mist circled within it until the entire object glowed green. In the center of the room, the shing of the spikes retracting into the floor left Linebeck speechless for a moment.

“Well, I do believe that’s my cue to get out of here. Thanks, kid! FREEDOM!” The man broke into a sprint through the mist, only slowing down slightly as he reached the safety of the purple tile. Link retraced his steps back to the entrance.

"What was that?" Ciela demanded. "You said your ankle was sprained!”

Linebeck groaned and turned. 

He seemed to be in his forties, though the dark circles under his green eyes would fool anyone into thinking he was much older. He had defined cheekbones, a slight goatee that matched the mousy brown of his shaggy hair, and an upturned nose that was red and flaky. He wore a fancy blue overcoat and a red scarf that gave him a sense of status, which matched his cockiness much more than his tired eyes. 

“Bah, it’s not like you’re the one who did the saving. Nope, that was this brave little kid right here! I mean, I’ve done braver things, but his switch-hitting skills aren’t too shabby. What’s your name, anyway?”

“My name’s Link. I--”

“Link? Huh. I’m Captain Linebeck, a real man of the sea!” He posed with his hands on his hips and head held high. “Yeah, impressive, huh? Anyway, what are you doing here? You can’t be this desperate for an autograph, so whaddaya want?”

Link hesitated, "Oshus told me you're after the Ghost Ship. I..I was hoping you'd take me wit--"

"WHAT?! YOU'RE AFTER THE GHOST SHIP?!" Lineback grabbed Link by the shoulders and started shaking him. "You want the treasure, don't you?!"

"Treasure? Link doesn't care about any treasure. His friend was kidnapped by it and he wants to rescue her. You seemed to have known something about it this morning, and you must’ve gotten the clue Grandpa told you about, right?”

Linebeck loosened his grip on Link’s shoulders and looked at Ciela more thoughtfully, a small flash of sympathy. “Oh. Really? Hm.” He looked back at Link, whose brain still rattled in his skull. “Well, if that’s all, then I’m on board. Like I said, I already got this key here,” he reached into his pocket and shoved the small silver key into Link’s chest, “and I think that clue he was talking about is through that door. So good luck, and all. I’ll, uh, wait here.”

“Why don’t you go?” Ciela questioned.

“I told you I’m injured! That’s what happens when you face danger head-on!”

“But you were just running like a rabbit? We’re not stupid.”

“That was just a trick of the fog. Look at my ankle! It’s throbbing! The pain is...is unbearable!” He fell to the ground and started clutching his ankle dramatically. “Go on without me, kid! Don’t let me slow you down!”

“Unbelievable! You’re scared!” Ciela accused. 

Linebeck huffed and turned his head away. “Are you kidding? I’m Captain Linebeck! Normally I’d be heading the charge into a creepy temple like this! But this means a lot to Link! I can take a back seat and let someone else be the hero for once. Really, it’s no trouble.”

Link looked at the key in his hand and then at Linebeck. “Wow, how generous of you, Captain.”

Link sucked up any signs of being bothered and made his way to the door. He unlocked it with the key and navigated through foggy corridors, sprinting from one purple floor to another. He finally got to a large treasure chest. Behind it was a large stone wall with a familiar symbol on it. It looked like the symbol that was on Din's Pearl. He made a mental note of it before opening the chest.

"What is it?" Ciela hovered.

"A map."

Link opened the dusty paper. It was just a regular old sea chart. 

"Oh! That's Mercay right there!" Ciela gestured to an island in the upper right corner. "This can't be it, can it?"

Link thought. "Nah. There's probably some big secret to it, but it's too dark and foggy in here to really look at it. Let's get out of here."

They retraced their steps back to the entrance of the temple. Linebeck was waiting outside.

“Ah there’s the little monkey and his pet! Slow getting the goods, eh? Did you find anything useful?”

Link held up the map only to have it intercepted by Ciela.

"You just left Link to fend for himself?! While he went off in a dangerous temple to do your chores, you think it's okay to make him hand over what he found just like that?" She scathed.

Linebeck scoffed. "I told you I injured myself. You're lucky, Fluffy, that you never have to experience the pain of a sprained ankle. And it just so happens I had to leave the temple to get a good view of my ship. A good captain puts his ship before his life. It’s a noble sacrifice. Anyway, what’d you get me?”

Link released a puff of air he was tensely holding. He swallowed his pride and produced the map once again.

“It’s just a sea chart, but I think--”

“This is a map of the area, yes, nothing special about that...at first glance!” Linebeck tapped the map with his finger in a showy fashion. “But we see this kind of thing all the time in the adventuring business, yup! This is a treasure map, for sure, that will tell us how to find the Ghost Ship! All it takes is a little deciphering. This’ll be no problem for me.”

He greedily folded up the map and stuffed it in his coat. Without another word, he turned and made his way down the mountain. 

“I don’t like that guy one bit,” Ciela grumbled.

Link sighed. “No kidding. Well, I don’t care as long as he helps me get closer to finding Tetra.”

“Well he won’t help if he leaves with the map you just let him take.”

“Crud, you’re right. Let’s follow.”

\---

“Grandpa!” Ciela called at the sight of Oshus standing next to Linebeck on the docks. She flew ahead of Link and towards him.

Linebeck stood with Oshus in between him and his boat, which he didn’t look to happy about. When Link came up next to him, he gestured with a hint of frustration to the old man.

“Link, would you look at that?! Old Man Oshus has graced us with his presence.”

“Uh, yeah. I see.”

Oshus greeted Ciela with a little wave of his hand which she circled. 

“I came to check on you youngsters. I’m impressed, Link. You have so much courage for someone so young in years. You’re quite an amazing lad to emerge from the temple alive.”

“You sent me into the hellscape too, you treacherous old barnacle!” Linebeck snapped.

Oshus ignored him. “Many who enter the temple unprepared meet terrifying fates. People have approached me and asked for information about treasures and secrets of all kinds, and every time my warnings are either foolishly ignored, or they run home out of fear. We finally have a hero visiting the island, it seems.”

“Oh I see. So this was all a test for Captain Linebeck, to see his heroics in action. Well, I’m honored to--”

“Not you, fool! You’re a wreck!” Oshus stamped his staff on the dock. That shut Linebeck up.

“It really wasn’t that big a deal. Linebeck actually did do half the work,” Link pointed out. “He got the key, you know?” Linebeck opened his mouth in preparation of some egotistical response, but fought it when Oshus shot him a glare.

Link blushed, “And Ciela helped me through the fog. And actually you also helped, too, since I kinda...borrowed your sword. Sorry.”

Ciela sunk behind his head. “Sorry, Grandpa, I said he could borrow it,” she squeaked.

Oshus glanced over Link’s shoulder at the familiar sheath and hilt. He just nodded. “It’s all alright. Link, you can keep it. It should be put to use for once. Take it with you on your journey. Now what did you find in the temple?”

“Thanks, sir! And we found a map, but, Linebeck has it.”

Oshus turned, to see Linebeck sidling behind him to get on his ship. The old man put out his foot and tripped him. Linebeck waved his arms frantically to get his balance, and got himself to fall onto the dock and not into the water.

“Going somewhere, are we? Why don’t you take out that map that Link found?”

Linebeck got up and rolled his eyes. He took out the map from his inner coat pocket as slowly as he could in an act of defiance, but Oshus was having none of that. He grabbed it from his hands and paid no mind to the childish expressions Linebeck directed at him. Oshus held the map out for Link to take.

“I’m sure you’ll find the secret quickly. Go ahead. Look at it.”

Link scanned the map. As Oshus predicted, he easily noticed a flaky section on an island to the south of Mercay. He rubbed his finger over the patch of green and felt the little bits of a paint-like substance peel off. He scratched off the rest until a red and orange symbol was revealed. It was Din’s symbol. He showed it to Oshus proudly. He nodded.

“That’s Ember Island.”

“That symbol there,” Link pointed. “It was on a door in the temple. I bet whatever’s there will open the door, right?”

Oshus chuckled. “Well you are definitely as clever as you are brave, lad. I suppose you’ll have to travel there and see. I recommend visiting Astrid. She’s a fortune-teller and is the only inhabitant of the island. She sees far, and I’m sure she’ll guide you to the location of the Ghost Ship one way or another.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Link smiled. He turned to Linebeck, suddenly stricken with guilt for manipulating him into helping him, even though they did share a common goal. 

“So, this is goodbye? Good luck on your journey, Link,” Ciela piped in.

Before Link could say an encouraging goodbye, Oshus interjected.

“Why don’t you go with him, Ciela? You may recover lost memories.”

Ciela fluttered excitedly.

“Really? Thank you, Grandpa!”

“You’re coming? That’s great!” Link exclaimed.

“Absolutely not,” said Linebeck.

Link looked to Oshus for a response, but when none came after a moment, Link crossed his arms.

“Sorry, Linebeck. Ciela comes or I won’t share the map.”

Linebeck sighed dramatically and debated with himself.

“Fine. But first of all, it’s Captain to you. Now get on the damn ship.”

**Author's Note:**

> So lots of headcanons, obviously, will get incorporated. While I want to stay true to the characters, I also want to put my own spin on them (even before Moana, I always imagined WW/PH Link with a personality and desires just like Moana so maybe that influence will be visible lol). 
> 
> And, because it's not in the game and I don't know if I will ever explicitly explain it in this fic (it would require SO much exposition and that's just no fun to read or write), I wrote out my theory/headcanon for what the World of the Ocean King actually IS: https://aanau.tumblr.com/post/183972103131
> 
> (unfortunately this theory makes the manga version of the ghost ship's origins implausible, which I really liked because it gave Linebeck an angsty backstory and direct connection to it, but I have other headcanons for his past to make up for it. if you want an angsty linebeck backstory go read the phantom hourglass manga--it's cute)


End file.
